


Emptiness

by ferler



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferler/pseuds/ferler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo has a recurring dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emptiness

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue.

“No!” he screams. He wakes from his dream sweating.

It’s always the same:  Emptiness; Pain; The promise of nothingness. And darkness, only darkness. Only an endless Nightmare.

He opens his eyes and it’s dark.

“Why should I believe?” A dream. Only a dream. It cannot be something else. The dream can’t become true. He knows. But his soul is in denial.

“It’s only a dream, nothing else.” He sighs.

He reaches for his lover, to touch him, to feel he is alive, that he isn’t dreaming. That this is only his tired imagination playing with him. He touches the beautiful face, the well-shaped lips, tentatively and gently,  just for reassurance. He wants to be taken. Now. There’s no time for meaningless words, only actions. The other understands, but he can’t promise the dream won’t come true.

Ichigo remembers the dream. The nightmare. Steel-grey eyes look back at him. He knows it’s the end. He won’t accept it, ever. He’ll dare Death. He’ll dare Life. And he’ll dare him. For him.

 

_“Please, no,” he whispers._

_“There’s no other way,” the other answers softly._

_“Then let me go with you,” he pleas._

_“No. You are needed here,” the man replies. “You have to live. You have to continue fighting. “_

_Two teardrops stream down the younger man’s face._

_“I can’t...”_

_“For me.”_

 

He feels the other man settling on him. He feels his breath on his skin, the light kisses on his chest.

He is cold inside.  His soul is frozen. He wants the other deep inside of him. Only this man can warm him again.

“Please.” Kisuke sighs. “Come back to me. I hate seeing your empty eyes.”

Ichigo closes his eyes.

“Then make me feel again,” he whispers.

And Kisuke obeys, as always.


End file.
